Bar coding in patient care and medication delivery is now mandated to administer patient dosing and prevent wrong dosing or inadvertent delivery of medication to the wrong patient. Typically a nurse receives a medication order and fulfills it by going to a station to pull the vial or package of medication for the patient. In the case of an injectable dose, the nurse fills the patient syringe and writes the patient label on tape and puts the taped syringe in her pocket, along with other filled syringes for other patients. Even if the vial was bar coded, the syringe is not, and the tapes are known to come loose as well. What is needed is a method and apparatus for delivering barcode-to-dose labels in a healthcare environment that addresses these concerns.